Hielo, nieve y rojo
by GrimCookie
Summary: Porque Marceline jamás se aparto de su lado, Simon seguia cayendo en su locura pero ella no se apartaba. Ahora Ooo murmura sobre el soberano de las tierras de blanco infinito, El rey helado, y su heredera, la princesa de la nieve. (AU) (No es Simon/Marceline)


**Okay! Tengo esta idea desde hace un rato, la cosa es que adoro la relacion entre Simon y Marcy, y simplemente la idea de un AU para ellos aparecio en mi mente y no me dejaba en paz.**

**Basicamente, Marceline jamás se separo de Simon, esta se quedo con él mientras el hombre descencia más y más hacia la locura por culpa de la corona. Simon ya no podia reconocer a Marcy como la niña que salvo en las ruinas de una ciudad, pero aun asi sentia cierta conexion con ella, por lo tanto la dejaba estar a su lado.**

**A medida que el titulo 'rey helado' se apegaba a él, Simon comenzó a pensar en Marcy como su 'princesa', pero no el sentido romantico(ew no) más bien como un muy raro sentimiento de padre e hija. Simon fue conocido en la tierra de Ooo como el 'Rey helado' , y poco a poco los habitantes comenzarón a llamar a Marceline la 'Princesa de Nieve'**

**Y más informacion conforme hayan más capitulos (Y yo piense en algo :V)**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece al grandioso y trolleador Pedlenton Ward!**

* * *

Ooo, ese era el nombre de la tierra que logró salvarse o recuperarse de la terrible guerra nuclear que habia ocurrido hace tanto tiempo, comúnmente referida como "La guerra de los hongos" por el hecho de que lo unico que sabian que habia ocurrido en esta, ademas de destruccion total, fueron las explosiones con forma de hongo blanco.

La tierra estaba formada por reinos, aquellas ciudades con castillos, reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas que adornaban los cuentos de hadas que eran leídos para los niños pequeños antes de dormir. Ahora todo era real, una monarquía que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte y estrechaban lazos entre sí, la mayoría de los reinados eran controlados por mujeres, princesas para ser más precisos… princesas en vez de reinas.

Excepto, claro, unos cuantos reinos en los cuales hay reyes al mando, uno de estos siendo el reinado que estaba más allá de los prados, donde el cálido verde daba lugar para el frío e inhóspito blanco, donde los árboles eran reemplazados por pilares de hielo solido y todos los habitantes no eran más que los animales que estaban acostumbrados al invierno.

El reino de Hielo.

Conocido por el hecho de que el invierno era eterno en ese lugar, un castillo hecho de puro hielo se alzaba por las montañas, casi imposible de alcanzar a no ser que pudieras volar hacia el a travez de las heladas ventiscas tan propias del lugar. Tambien se le conocía por ser uno de los pocos lugares en los cuales la magia era vista a ojo desnudo, sin necesidad de escabullirse en la ciudad de los magos.

Pero aún asi, la gente de Ooo no se atrevía a pisar un solo pie en el lugar, y todo por dos razones.

El rey y la princesa.

El rey era un mago, uno poderoso de poderes elementales de hielo. A simple vista no parecería más que un anciano algo loco, tan loco como para ir a un manicomio por una muy larga temporada. Tenia un caracter raro, como un niño pequeño, podía estar feliz y de un momento a otro podía lanzarle una estaca de hielo a cualquiera. Le hablaba a la nada misma, como si alguien estuviera con él cuando estaba solo, muchos opinaban que le hablaba a su corona, como un demente.

El hecho de que usará los poderes de hielo y de que no sentía ni una pizca de piedad o consideración con los viajeros que llegaban a su reino por casualidad, le dio el nombre conocido de "Rey helado"

Ahora la princesa era un misterio.

Nadie jamás la habia visto en persona, al menos, no por más de uno o dos segundos, los pocos aventureros que fueron al castillo a rescatarla murieron congelados por las manos del rey, el puñado que volvía con las manos vacías hablaban de una presencia que los seguía por el castillo hasta que ellos se topaban con el rey, quien gritaba como loco "Sal de la habitacion ahora!" y comenzaba a atacar.

Algunos decían que pudieron ver por el rabillo del ojo a una chica con piel muy palida y cabello azul oscuro merodear por el interior del castillo.

Muchos creían que esta era la princesa de la que tanto se hablaba, la piel palida hacia referencia a su relación con el rey del hielo. Algunos creían que era la hija de éste, otros rechazaban la teoría y decían que simplemente la creo de la nieve para hacerle compañía.

La gran mayoria decia que la chica era una princesa de un reino lejano que el mago de hielo logro raptar y llevar consigo al castillo, dejándola como prisionera junto a él por el resto de sus días.

Ninguno sabia lo equivocados que estaban.

* * *

En el desolado reino de hielo, la princesa caminaba hacia su habitacion en la torre, una pequeña mueca visible en su pálido rostro. El vestido que usaba*ondeaba ligeramentee mientras se acercaba a su destino. Las pequeñas aves marinas que rondaban por el castillo la saludaban al pasar con su característico "Wenk" y un movimiento de alas, la chica apenas si tenia el animo para mover la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

-Oh, vamos Gunther. ¿Porque estas enojada conmigo?- El rey hacía un puchero mientras seguía a su 'heredera', un pequeño pingüino bajo su brazo mientras subía las escaleras de hielo sólido.

La muchacha no se dignó a contestar y siguió subiendo, el cabello largo y azul que tenía ondeaba para atrás, dejando ver dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello.

-Gunther, porfavor ¡No hagas estos berrinches de niña chiquita! Mira que si no me dices que pasa no sabré porque estas enojada.-

La princesa paso las puertas para entrar a la habitacion de hielo, seguida de cerca por el rey, quien dejaba al ave marina en el suelo y se acercaba a su protegida, esta no lo miraba ya que se habia recargado contra la ventana.

-Gunther, me vas a decir que te ocurre a la cuenta de tres o te quedaras castigada.-

-Marceline.-

-Ya vas a ver chic… Espera, ¿Que cosa?-

-Marceline, mi nombre es Marceline, no Gunther.-

-¿Marceline? ...Debe ser esa etapa rebelde, si, debe ser eso...

La princesa se giro para ver al rey y suspiro, sus ojos celestes se nublaron un poco con lo que era molestia dirigida hacia el soberano de hielo y apretó los dientes, dejando ver dos colmillos más largos que lo normal.

-¡Mi nombre es Marceline! ¡Maldicion Simon, deberias...!-

El rey helado suspiro y pensó que eso tenía que ser cosas de niños, su princesita siempre se ponía de esa manera por esas fechas, era mejor hacerle caso o ella no le dirigiría la palabra por unos meses.

-Bueno Gunther, si así quieres que te llame de ahora en adelante…- El suspiro. Adolescentes, jamás los entendería.- Ok "Marcy"- Dijo, haciendo marcas con los dedos al decir el nombre de su protegida- ¿Ahora me diras porque estas tan molesta conmigo?-

_Porque no **recuerdas.**_

La muchacha se mordió la lengua viperina y desvió su mirada, aun con el ceño fruncido, pero no valia la pena. Poco a poco su expresión cambió a una de resignación y suspiro, su viejo amigo era una causa perdida, jamás recordaría.

-Yo...es solo que tu olvidaste...olvidaste nuestra tarde de música. Dijiste que me conseguirias un instrumento y bueno…-

El rey helado puso cara de sorpresa y se golpeo la frente, murmurando un 'como se me pudo olvidar'

-Lo lamento Gun...Marcy, ¡Lo olvide! Y yo que tengo tan buena memoria…-

Una risa amarga escapó de la garganta de Marceline, el rey helado no lo noto.

-Iré ahora mismo a comprarte un instrumento ¿Que prefieres? Te gusta cantar asi que algo bonito…-

El hechicero y rey del castillo siguió murmurando por lo bajo y salio de la habitacion, Marceline dio un suspiro y cerró las puertas, flotando sobre la cama mientras miraba al techo de cristal.

-Hoy, hace más de mil años, tu me encontraste en las ruinas del mundo, Simon.- Murmuró, la voz se le quebraba un poco, pero ella se rehusaba a ponerse emocional sobre algo que ya habia pasado. -Me salvaste, me diste esperanza y un hogar, eres lo más cercano a un padre que yo tengo, ya que ni siquiera puedo recordar la cara de mi padre biologico…-

Otro pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios, la chica tomo a un gastado oso de peluche color rosa y flotó hacia la ventana, sentándose en el marco de esta y mirando el horizonte nevado. Podía divisar la figura de Simon volando fuera del reino, a los lugares que ella jamás vio y quizas jamas vera.

-Parece que somos tu y yo, Hambo. Tu, yo y nuestros recuerdos…-

Una triste melodía cantada por la princesa de un reino inhóspito se escucho por los alrededores, la ventisca poco a poco se hacía más fuerte conforme la luna tomaba su lugar en el firmamento pero la chica seguía cantando, su voz poco a poco se perdía mientras la nieve caía del cielo con violencia.

Su único pensamiento feliz era que al menos Simon Petrikov seguia alli con ella...

* * *

***Piensen en el vestido de Marceline como el que usa la Reina Helada.**

**Ta-da! :V**

**Bueno, lo confirmo de nuevo, este es un AU y muchas cosas van a ser diferentes! El caracter se Simon lo cambie un poco a uno más... bueno, ya veran despues, lo prometo.**

**Tambien cambiare algunas cosas con respecto a Marcy y de como ella va a interactuar con algunos personajes!**

**Reviews please! ;v; Los reviews ayudan para que escriba la historia, y si dan ideas o criticas mejor aún!**


End file.
